Itunes Shuffle Challenge Mania
by cooliochick5
Summary: My try at the Ipod Shuffle Challenge


**_A/N: Just got this idea from StarUchiha's story, and it seemed like fun, so this is the IpodShuffle challenge! Pairings will vary, a lot! And I haven't been able to update the songs on my ipod, so most of them are weird, oh well. So here goes!_**

**_Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, Chuck and Mike would be together, and Julie wouldn't have any lines XD_**

**Far Away, NickleBack:**

Yes, Tenny and Dutch both live in Motorcity, but sometimes, the two still feel so far appart from eachother.

It actually hurt sometimes, knowing that you both lived so close, and yet so far away.

"Dutch..move in with me." Tenny said one day.

"Why?" Dutch asked.

"I don't like not seeing you everyday." Tenny replied.

Dutch frowned.

"Tenny, I can't move in with you." He said.

"Why!?"

"We aren't married yet, and I don't think your dad would be happy with that." He said.

"So, let's get-" Tenny began, when Dutch got on one knee and held up a ring.

"Will you marry me?(**1)"**

**Numb, Lincoln Park:**

"You could have been the greatest, Chilton...you just had to throw it all away." Kane mumbled, when Mike went to go confront him.

"What, be the greatest murder?" Mike snapped.

"You could have been the greatest man Deluxe has ever seen!" Kane argued.

"I never wanted to be like that!" Mike replied.

"You mean you never wanted to be as great as me?" Kane smirks.

"Never..."

**A Thosand Miles, Vanessa Carlton:**

Now, it's not like it was a bad thing that Dutch came to Tenny's house, but the girl wasn't expecting him. So when Dutch knocked on the door, Tenny was surprised to see him.

"Hey, Dutch..." She started, "I thought you said you're car was totalled and wouldn't be fixed for three weeks..."

"I didn't drive here..." Dutch explained, looking pretty tired.

"Then how did you get here?" Tenny asked curiosly.

"I walked here."

"What? You walked this far? It's, like, a thousand miles to get here!" Tenny exclaimed.

"I would walk a thousand miles, just to see you." Dutch smiled, then leaned up against the house.

"Tired?" Tenny asked.

"Yeah, it's a long walk over here."

**Don't let me get me, Pink:**

'There must be something totally wrong with me...' Chuck thinks, staring at his reflection in a bathroom mirror.

"I'm a coward, I can't talk to Claire, I can't drive, I'm always scared...Why can't I be more like Mike...?" Chuck asks himself, trying to hold himself back.

"WHY CAN'T I BE MIKE! WHY CAN'T WE JUST SWITCH LIVES FOR THE DAY! JUST ONE DAY!" Chuck exclaims, punching the mirror, thus breaking it.

He grips his now bleeding hand, waiting in silence, as all the Burner's wake up because of the noise.

**Momma Mia, Abba:**

"I would never date you!" Claire protests yet again, leaving Chuck to feel like the biggest loser alive.

"N-never?" The blonde asks kind of sheepishly.

"Never!" Claire calls after him, but once Chuck is out of earshot, Claire makes a shocking confession.

"I would totally date you, if you lived in Deluxe," She bites her lip, and changes her mind, "I would totes date you, if I didn't make it seem like I already hated you..."

**Hardest Button to Button, The White Stripes:**

Sometimes the hardest things in life were the supposed to be the easiest.

"Why. Can't. Texas. Do. This!?" Texas groaned in frustration.

"What's goin' on, Tex?" Mike asked, walking into the boy's room.

"Texas can't button this last button." Texas said, showing Mike his jacket.

"Ummm, why do you need a jacket?" Mike asked.

"Well...Um...Texas don't know..." Texas admitted, "Texas doesn't know..."

**This is How a Heart Breaks, Rob Thomas:**

"I will get your car one day, Chilton, I WILL!" The Duke swore.

"Um, Chuck, you want the honors?" Mike asked, folding his arms.

"Sure." Chuck shrugged, walked over to the Duke, and smacked him.

"OW! DANG IT!" The Duke shouted, as Mike kicked him over, then jumped into Mutt with Chuck and drove off.

"I WILL GET THAT CAR!" The Duke yelled after them.

"Is he crying?" Mike asked looking in the rear-veiw mirror.

"Yup."

"Wow..."

**Take a Chance on Me, Abba:**

Life is full of chances. Some you just have to ignore. Others you have to deal with head-on. Take love for example.

Julie loves Mike, Mike is unsure of his feelings because he doesn't want to ruin the relationship. See the problem. But again, Life is all about taking chances. And that's just what Mike intended to do. he was gonna take a chance on Julie.

**Dancing Queen, Abba:**

It's funny how little you know about someone until you lend them your ipod. Mike was just about to find out how little he knew about Chuck. It all started when Mike went into the garage.

"Hey, Chuck, we need to head over to the Cabler- What the hell!?" Mike exclaimed. There was Chuck, with the ipod turned up all the way. In the middle of the garage, bellydancing **(2).**

It took the programmer about half a minute to realize his friend was there.

"MIKEY!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE!?" Chuck questioned, blushing like an idiot.

"Long enough to see you dancing all sexy like." Mike said.

"Sexy? You really thought that was sexy?"

"Very."

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

**You and Me, Life House:**

Chuck can't keep up with Mike. He drives, thinks, and even walks too fast.

"Mikey, just slow down for once!" Chuck snaps.

"Why?"

"I can't keep up." Chuck whines.

"Well you know what I can't keep?" Mike asked.

"A promise?"

"What? No, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Chuck blushes, and looks away. For the first time in a long time, Mike takes his eyes off of Chuck. Why? Because, Mike is too manly to blush.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it!**_

_**(1)= This is the topic of my next Motorcity Fanfic, and also I'll post pics on DeviantArt (can't spell today, urgh) 'cause I love drawing**_

_**(2)= I was bellydancing (one of the only dances I enjoy dancing) and I was joking around and said something about Chuck bellydancing, and thought it would be funny for this XD**_


End file.
